Information provided by the Greeting Card Association indicates that seven billion greeting cards are purchased every year having an annual retail sales value in excess of seven billion dollars. Nine out of every ten households buy greeting cards every year. The average household buys thirty greeting cards per year.
The recipient of a greeting card will retain the greeting card for a short time and then will dispose of it. As a result, billions of greeting cards end up in landfills every year. Where recycling programs are available, the used greeting cards may be recycled with other paper products.